Dumbie's Club
by Silverghost
Summary: Dumbledore foi feito diretor de Hogwarts e Minerva é a nova professora de transfiguração... Como ela vai se sentir ao juntarse ao Dumbie's Club num jantar festivo nos jardins da escola? [Homenagem a Dumbledore] Oneshot


_Bem, pessoal, é o seguinte... Hoje é o aniversário da minha mui querida maninha Dynha... E essa fic vai especialmente em homenagem a ela... hehehe... espero que gostem..._

_Beijos!_

_Silverghost_

* * *

**Dumbie's Club**

****

* * *

Os passos dela ecoavam no piso de pedra, quase leves demais para serem percebidos. Caminhava ereta, os olhos argutos brilhando por trás das lentes de um óculos de armação quadrada, sem dar atenção aos quadros que conversavam e apontavam para ela à sua passagem.

Dezesseis anos tinham se passado desde a última vez em que seguira por aqueles corredores, pesarosa por deixar ali tantas histórias, sonhos e ilusões. O tempo que passara em Hogwarts fora o melhor dos seus trinta e poucos anos de vida.

E agora estava de volta. De volta ao castelo, de volta às lembranças, de volta a tudo que tanto amava. Um sorriso tênue surgiu em seus lábios e ela virou uma última esquina antes de parar diante de duas gárgulas de pedra.

- Abóboras carameladas. – ela disse a senha em voz alta, ao que as gárgulas abriram passagem, revelando uma escadaria em espiral que subia para o alto da torre onde se encontrava o escritório do diretor.

Subiu os degraus sem pressa, ainda absorta em seus próprios pensamentos. Quando finalmente chegou ao corredor que precedia a entrada do escritório, foi despertada de seus devaneios por vozes divertidas que se alternavam logo atrás da porta.

Respirando fundo, ela se aproximou, mas antes que pudesse bater e pedir licença, a entrada lhe foi franqueada por um homem de olhos azuis vívidos e cabelos de um estranho tom cinzento.

Ele estreitou os olhos por alguns instantes até que a voz de Albus Dumbledore sobrepôs-se à leve algazarra que dominava o escritório, enquanto ele se levantava de sua cadeira.

- Professora Minerva, seja bem vinda. Estávamos apenas esperando a senhorita.

O homem franqueou-lhe passagem, dando um passo para trás. Minerva o cumprimentou com a cabeça, incerta sobre como se dirigir a ele, e entrou no escritório, observando os presentes.

Havia mais três homens além do professor Dumbledore e daquele que a recebera. Conhecia-os ainda de seus tempos de aluna. O mais alto, de cabelos negros e barba emaranhada, fora expulso da escola no ano em que ela se formara. Se bem se lembrava, o nome dele era Rubeus Hagrid e ele era agora guardião das chaves de Hogwarts.

Hagrid estava em pé, junto à janela, observando a paisagem com um sorriso. Sentado não muito longe dele, estava o professor Horace Slughorn, de poções. Ele não mudara muito desde a última vez em que o vira. Talvez apenas tivesse perdido um pouco mais de cabelo.

Slughorn tirou o cachimbo de marfim dos lábios quando percebeu que era observado, e deu um sorriso para ela, soltando um anel de fumaça azulada. Minerva forçou um sorriso, embora achasse o professor um tanto extravagante com sua capa de veludo azul e seus botões de ouro lavrado.

Por fim, recostado a um divã, estava o velho professor Wilfred Kettleburn, de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. O rosto dele tinha algumas novas cicatrizes das quais ela não se lembrava, mas o mesmo olhar bondoso e um tanto confuso ainda estavam presentes.

- Perdoe-me pelo atraso, professor Dumbledore. – ela virou-se para o diretor, que cofiava a barba prateada com um sorriso – Eu estava terminando de organizar minhas coisas em meus aposentos.

Ele meneou a cabeça, fazendo um sinal com a mão para que ela não se importasse com isso.

- Não está de modo algum atrasada, professora. Mas, antes que possamos começar nosso pequeno interlúdio, creio que devo apresentá-la a nosso outro convidado especial. Alastor Moody, primeiro auror no último torneio do Ministério e meu amigo pessoal.

Minerva estendeu a mão para ele, que a apertou com força, encarando-a profundamente nos olhos.

- É um prazer, professora. – ele disse num tom baixo, extremamente sério.

- Igualmente. – ela respondeu, tentando não ligar para a dor em sua mão.

Dumbledore sorriu, parecendo encantado com a interação entre os dois.

- Bem, agora que todos já nos conhecemos, deixe-me explicar o por quê dessa nossa pequena reunião. Como sabem, recentemente assumi o posto de diretor de Hogwarts. Estivemos muito ocupados com todos os preparativos para o início do ano letivo daqui a uma semana... Nem pudemos comemorar ou dar as apropriadas boas vindas à professora McGonnagal.

Nesse ponto, Minerva sentiu o rosto esquentar ligeiramente. Dumbledore sorriu e continuou seu discurso.

- Pensei então em fazermos um pequeno jantar comemorativo nos jardins agora que estamos todos devidamente acomodados e organizados para primeiro de setembro. Todos concordam?

Minerva observou todos assentirem e, quase imperceptivelmente, balançou a cabeça em sinal de concordância. Pouco depois, estavam todos em pé, descendo pelas escadas em fila indiana, com ela entre o professor Kettleburn e Moody, que fechava a fila e ficava a todo instante olhando para trás, como se quisesse surpreender alguém.

O sol já estava se pondo do lado de fora do castelo. O céu parecia uma enorme aquarela, em variados tons de azul, lilás, vermelho, laranja e amarelo. Não havia vento e a temperatura estava relativamente agradável.

Junto ao lago, Dumbledore, que liderava o pequeno grupo, tirou a varinha da capa, conjurando uma toalha quadriculada em vermelho e branco, pratos, copos e talheres. Os seis se sentaram e ela virou-se para o lago, extremamente calmo, onde uma única estrela se refletia.

As vozes deles ecoavam entre as velhas árvores, misturadas com risos e com alguns versos improvisados de Horace Slughorn. Dumbledore acendeu um pequeno fogareiro, colocando sobre ele uma chaleira prateada que ela não sabia de onde ele tirara.

- São belos os anos da tua juventude... – Horace continuou, fazendo com que Minerva revirasse os olhos – Wilfred, você está anotando?

Minerva deixou de lado o lago para prestar atenção nos colegas, no exato instante em que Kettleburn levantava a cabeça para o amigo, coçando o meio pedaço de nariz que ainda tinha, enquanto dobrava um jornal no colo.

- Horace, por favor, estou tentando completar minhas palavras cruzadas. Será que não pode arranjar outra pessoa para ficar atrás de você copiando esses versos?

Dumbledore riu, enquanto servia uma primeira rodada de chá aos presentes.

- Talvez você devesse comprar uma daquelas penas de repetição rápida, Horace. Com alguns poucos feitiços, creio que ela conseguiria escrever seus versos sem mesmo você ter que ditá-los.

Horace suspirou e voltou-se para Minerva.

- Eles não levam a sério minhas ambições artísticas. Talvez estejam certos. Eu levo mais jeito para fomentar os talentos dos meus alunos. Veja a senhorita, por exemplo...

- Minerva não fazia parte do Slug Club, Horace. – Dumbledore respondeu, bebendo um pouco de chá.

- Como não? – ele piscou os olhos, surpreso – Eu deixei passar em branco o talento da nossa nova professora?

- Eu nunca fui uma boa aluna em poções, professor Slughorn. – ela respondeu, enquanto observava seu prato, que, de repente, enchera-se de bolinhos – Minha área de interesse sempre foi a transfiguração.

- Ainda assim... – ele suspirou – Bem, creio que tenho que aperfeiçoar minhas técnicas de cooptação de alunos.

- Falando dessa maneira, tem-se a impressão que o senhor está reunindo seguidores, professor. – Moody observou com a voz baixa, pronunciando-se pela primeira vez.

Slughorn sorriu.

- Moody, você precisa relaxar um pouco mais, sabia? Está começando a ver sombras onde não existe sequer cabelo de sapo. Mas, se te incomoda tanto, vamos mudar para um assunto mais ameno. Vamos falar sobre...

- Palavra de nove letras. A busca da pedra filosofal está relacionada a ela. – Kettleburn os interrompeu – Só falta essa para completar. Alguém sabe?

Dumbledore, que estava conversando em voz baixa com Hagrid, interrompeu-se para ajudar o amigo.

- Juventude, Wilfred. Tente juventude.

Os olhos de Slughorn brilharam, enquanto Kettleburn acabava de completar suas palavras cruzadas.

- É isso mesmo, Albus, obrigado.

- Sim! – Slughorn bateu palmas – Sim, Albus, era exatamente isso. Vamos conversar sobre nossas juventudes! Embora alguns aqui presentes ainda estejam muito jovens para filosofar sobre o assunto.

Minerva voltou a revirar os olhos. O velho mestre de poções sempre fora uma figura um tanto excêntrica para ela. E, aparentemente, essa opinião era compartilhada com Alastor Moody, pois ele também soltou um discreto suspiro resignado ante as palavras do professor.

- Mas antes, vamos beber mais chá. – Dumbledore sorriu, servindo as xícaras metade cheias, metade vazias de seus convidados pela segunda vez – E um brinde aos nossos tempos de juventude!

- Um brinde! – Slughorn concordou – Albus, você sendo o mais velho dentre nós, deve começar. Conte-nos uma história da sua juventude.

Os olhos de safira do diretor brilharam por trás dos óculos de meia-lua e ele aprumou-se em seu lugar com um ar quase sonhador.

- Isso foi há muito tempo... Creio que muitos de vocês sequer tinham nascido... O nome dela era Bridget Clagg...

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Minerva sentiu as bochechas arderem. Não era possível que o professor Dumbledore fosse falar o que ela pensava que ele ia falar...

- Bridget Clagg... – Slughorn cofiou o bigode, pensativamente – Não era a dona do antigo "Taça de Huplepuff", no Beco Diagonal?

Dumbledore riu, assentindo.

- Exatamente. Eu estava me especializando em transfiguração, como nossa jovem professora aqui presente e tinha saído particularmente tarde da academia naquele dia. Estava louco de fome e acabei batendo em todas as portas de restaurantes atrás de uma refeição digna, sendo escorraçado de todos. Minha aparência não era das mais recomendáveis... Eu estivera enfurnado numa biblioteca durante três dias seguidos, sem tomar banho, sem comer e sem ver ninguém.

- Onde o senhor estava morando, professor Dumbledore? – Hagrid perguntou, curioso – Não havia ninguém que pudesse lhe preparar ao menos um prato de lentilhas?

- Nem um prato de lentilhas... – Dumbledore suspirou – Eu estava hospedado em um hotel trouxa, não muito longe do Caldeirão Furado. Na época, Tom ainda não disponibilizara aqueles quartos sobre o bar. Em todo caso, eu estava com o aluguel do quarto atrasado em uma semana, afinal, não tivera tempo de ir ao Gringotes trocar galeões por libras e duvidava que minha senhoria aceitasse dinheiro bruxo. Ela certamente não me arranjaria nada para comer.

- Foi quando encontrou Bridget Clagg? – Kettleburn questionou.

- Precisamente. Ela estava fechando o restaurante, mas teve a boa vontade de me receber e me preparar as mais deliciosas costelas de carneiro que já provei na vida. Nunca vou me esquecer daquelas costeletas, cobertas de molho, ainda quentes... O cheiro era positivamente maravilhoso. – Dumbledore sorriu – Quase posso sentir o cheiro.

- Talvez porque há um prato de costelas de carneiro sob seu nariz. – Moody observou com um meio sorriso.

- Sim. Mal posso esperar para experimentá-lo. – Dumbledore respondeu, olhando pensativamente para o prato em seu colo.

- Sua história foi um pouco decepcionante, Albus... – Slughorn observou com um sorriso – Eu tenho uma que também é inesquecível, e creio que Wilfred possa me ajudar a contá-la.

- Eu? – Kettleburn perguntou, surpreso, enquanto servia-se de mais chá.

- Você se lembra, certamente, de Milly Mildewe? – Slughorn perguntou, colocando alguns pasteizinhos em seu parto.

O sorriso que Kettleburn abriu não deixava dúvidas. Ele a conhecia. Minerva arregalou os olhos enquanto os dois continuavam seus relatos.

- Ela tinha as pernas mais maravilhosas que eu já vi na vida. - Slughorn suspirou, saudoso de seus tempos de juventude.

- Sim, sim! - Kettleburn balançou a cabeça enfaticamente - E aqueles pés tão delicados... E aqueles joelhos... E...

- AHHHHHH! - Minerva pulou para frente, caindo em algo estranhamente fofo.

No lugar onde ela estivera até alguns instantes atrás, Hagrid permanecia com o braço estendido, tocando o nada, parecendo muito assustado com a reação da jovem professora.

- Cavalheiros, creio que assustamos a professora Minerva. - Dumbledore observou com um meio sorriso.

Lentamente, ela aprumou-se, percebendo, para seu desespero, que estava praticamente sentada no colo de Alastor Moody. O rosto dela adquiriu um estranho tom púrpuro.

- A senhorita está bem? - Alastor perguntou, um tanto sem graça com a situação, segurando-a pelos ombros para que ela não voltasse a cair sobre ele.

Minerva voltou devagar para seu assento, ajeitando uma mecha que escorregara de seu coque e adotando novamente sua habitual fleuma britânica.

- Perfeitamente bem, obrigada. - ela respondeu pomposamente – Hagrid, no que posso ajudá-lo?

- A senhora quer molho? – ele perguntou, oferecendo uma pequena terrina onde um molho rose oscilava perigosamente de um lado para o outro.

- Não, obrigada.

- Hagrid, aqui, por favor, meu menino. – Kettleburn pediu, puxando em seguida a terrina para si.

Minerva fechou os olhos, prevendo a inevitável. A vasilha virou em cima do professor, que piscou os olhos, confuso. As vestes escuras que ele usava estavam agora totalmente empapadas de molho e ele estava vermelho de vergonha.

- _Limpar_. – Moody fez o feitiço, guardando em seguida a varinha no bolso da capa, junto ao peito – Precisa ser mais cuidadoso, professor Kettleburn. Podia ter se queimado se o molho estivesse um pouco mais quente.

- Obrigado, Moody. – ele cumprimentou o auror com a cabeça, olhando desolado para a terrina, agora vazia.

Logo a conversa tinha voltado ao normal e mesmo Moody distraiu-se um pouco do seu redor para participar dela, falando sobre sua entrada na escola de aurores. Hagrid contou uma passagem de sua infância, ao lado do pai. Ao chegar sua vez, Minerva mergulhou de volta à primeira vez em que conseguira se transformar completamente na forma animaga.

Ao redor deles, a noite caíra completamente, e um vento frio soprava, formando pequenas ondas na superfície do lago. Aos poucos, nuvens negras e pesadas cobriram o céu, escondendo as estrelas e a lua crescente daquela noite.

Minerva só foi perceber o que estava para acontecer quando sentiu um pingo d'água cair sobre seu nariz, salpicando as lentes de seus óculos. Ela levantou a cabeça, gesto seguido por todos os outros. E, antes que qualquer um deles pudesse sequer piscar os olhos, começou a chover.

Ela sentiu os cabelos deslizarem do coque, escorregando por seus ombros, pregando-se ao pescoço, enquanto sua capa rapidamente encharcava-se. Entreabriu os lábios, sentindo o gosto de chuva, ao mesmo tempo em que arqueava as sobrancelhas.

Enquanto a tempestade reverberava ao redor deles, transformando rapidamente todo o bem cuidado gramado verde em um mar de lama, Dumbledore levantou sua chaleira prateada uma última vez.

- Alguém aceita mais chá?

**.Fim.**


End file.
